Trato Inesperado
by byepwrona
Summary: Karma y Nagisa son amigos cercanos. Entonces ¿Por qué Karma tendrá que ofrecerle un trato a Nagisa con tal de que éste salga con él?
1. Hagamos un trato

Primeramente aclarar que tanto Karma como Nagisa no son creación mía si no que pertenecen al manga Assassination Classroom del gran sensei Matsui Yuusei.

Nada más aclarado esto, podemos empezar.

 **Trato inesperado.**

\- ¡Nagisa-kun! - Gritó Akabane Karma desde detrás del más bajo, quien se disponía a ir a casa luego de una larga jornada de clases e intentos de asesinato fallidos contra su maestro.

\- K-Karma-kun ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Pues nada además de... ¡Esto, mira! - Sacó desde detrás de su espalda una revista de historietas, esas que él de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de leer.

Nagisa quedó pensando un rato el qué podría ser lo que Karma deseaba enseñarle, pues la revista en sí no acaparó en nada su atención. Excepto por la esquina de ésta misma, en donde salía anunciado con letras grandes y amarillas el poster doble que de Sonic Ninja venía incluido.

\- ¡Woah! ¿Es ese poster que promocionaba la película, no? ¿El grande, no? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste, Karma-kun? Quiero uno también, por eso dime.

Nagisa sonrió, notoriamente emocionado. Hablar de Sonic Ninja con Karma era una de sus cosas favoritas, especialmente porque nadie además de él compartía el mismo fanatismo por la saga. Karma podría ser el tipo más frívolo del mundo e incluso uno de los más sádicos e hipócritas, pero era un buen tipo a fin de cuentas y Nagisa le estimaba mucho por esto mismo.

\- No te diré.

Retiraba lo dicho, es un tipo de lo peor.

\- ¡EH, por qué Karma-kun!

\- Porque te regalaré este a ti.

Reiteraba lo dicho, es un buen tipo.

\- ¡Karma-kun, gracias...-!

\- Pero, hay una condición. - Sonrió con esa típica malicia que Nagisa siempre solía reconocer en su rostro.

Esta bien, no era ni bueno ni malo. Solo un sujeto con intereses que muy en el fondo era bueno. Esa sería la nueva tesis que estaría en la cabeza del peliceleste.

\- Está bien, pero no haré nada que me avergüence.

\- Vamos ¿Cuándo te he dejado en vergüenza yo?

"¡Y además lo pregunta!" Pensó Nagisa dentro de él, mientras por fuera, mostraba la decepción que sus palabras le causaban.

\- Hahaha, vamos, vamos. Es algo simple, solo debes salir conmigo un día que estes libre, como éste sabado, tan simple como eso ¿Lo harías?

Nagisa quedó perplejo. Akabane era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, de esos que a él siempre le daba gusto ver, entonces era bastante raro que por un poster éste le pidiera salir con él.

\- No tengo ningún problema pero, este... ¿Eso no es algo muy simple?

\- ¿Quieres algo más difícil, eh, Nagisa-kun? Quizás sí debería ponerte en vergüenza.

\- ¡N-NO, olvídalo...! Con salir estará bien.

\- Perfecto, tenemos un trato. Nos vemos, entonces, este sábado. - Dicho eso, se alejó con una sonrisa y tomó el tren, desapareciendo de la vista de Nagisa y dejándole solo con una mente llena de dudas.

"¿Qué será lo que quiere Karma-kun...?"

\- ¿Un trato, eh? Espero que no planee hacer nada malo este sábado.

Continuara.

( NOTAS/: Dante. )

Bueno, bueno. Hola a todos los que han leído esto, espero estén disfrutando de este fic por ahora. También aclarar que me ha salido un poco corto porque manejar la personalidad de Akabane-kun aún me es algo difícil y quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero prometo que haré un fic más largo para la próxima y dejaré mejor plasmado a estos grandiosos personajes :)

Partiré diciendo que aunque este es mi primer fanfiction subido acá, no es el primero que escribo, pero que aunque sea así me siento muy nervioso porque desconfío mucho de mi escritura y bueno, solo espero ser capaz de satisfacer su gusto por esta ship aquí. Toda critica es bien recibida siempre que no se pase en su contenido y espero poder establecer un buen contacto con ustedes, mis amados lectores. Eso, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo que será más largo.

 _¡Besos!_


	2. Más retraído que nunca

¡Qué tal, corazones! He decidido subir el segundo cápitulo de esta historia muy rápido debido a que me he pillado con algo de tiempo libre. Y bueno, también aprovecho de dejar saluditos a las personitas de los review que he recibido hasta ahora que, aunque son solo dos, me llenan de amor y felicidad. Al final, mensajitos para esas personas

 **2\. Más retraído que nunca.**

El día había transcurrido inusualmente _tranquilo_ ; Y por tranquilo se hacía referencia a la poca movilidad que dentro de la clase hubo en aquella ocasión. La tasa de intentos de asesinato, por al menos ese día, había bajado progresivamente y esto no pasó para nada desapercibido ni para los alumnos de la clase 3-E ni mucho menos para su siempre alegre profesor, aunque ahora de alegre no tenía nada.

Estaban en la última hora de clases, el ambiente se había tornado tenso y Koro-sensei no llegaba todavía al aula. Nagisa estaba algo nervioso, había visto a Koro-sensei algo frustrando en su anterior hora y se había percatado que su piel color amarillento se tornaba por ratos de color rojo, cosa que le daba a entender que, de cierto modo, estaba molesto.

\- Pssss, Nagisa. - Sugino atrajo la atención del nombrado.

\- Sugino ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Eso quiero preguntarte yo. Ya todos nos percatamos de la **evidente** molestia de Koro-sensei, no creo que de tan enojado haya decidido irse antes de la cla-...

Sugino no pudo terminar de hablar pues una ráfaga de viento de color amarillo que venía de la puerta arrasó con la atención de todos.

\- Chicos, debo admitir que me encuentro sumamente desconcertado con ustedes. ¿Es que ya se les acabaron las ideas de cómo matarme? ¿O solamente piensan que a mi, por ser su maestro y protegerlos de los peligros, ya se me han acabado las ganas de acabar con la tierra?

\- Un día de descanso. - Se escuchó a lo lejos, al final de la sala. La típica sonrisa gatuna de Karma no se hizo presente en su comentario, si no que estaba mostrando un rostro aburrido y se veía desganado. - La pruebas fueron hace poco, hace un calor infernal, estamos agotados, así que por favor. Ya mañana estaremos listos para acabarte otra vez.

\- Karma-kun, de ti es de quien más estoy decepcionado. Ya casi ni peleas contra mi y menos ingenias tácticas para liquidarme, además de que últimamente pareciera de que estás bastante atrapado en tu mundo, será acaso que ¡...! _¿apareció algo más interesante que el asesinato de tu sensei?_ \- Nada más dijo, esto se movió a Mach 20 y apareció dentro de la nada con un lápiz y libreta. Sensei modo cotilleo estaba encendido.

\- Tch, no sé a que se refiere. - Obviamente ni el mismo Karma se había dado cuenta de que ya casi ni se interesaba en el asesinato de su sensei, así que por supuesto, también se sorprendió (y molestó) ante el comentario del amarillento ser. - Ya le dije que solo estoy agotado... Pero, Koro-sensei, ¿No estará asumiendo que tiene preferencia hacia mi, en cuanto asesinato, cuando dice que se encuentra más decepcionado de mi que de todos? ¿No cree que es malo asumirlo tan abiertamente?

Koro-sensei se mostró nervioso de la nada, las gotas de sudor le empezaron a correr a suma velocidad y ni quiso mirar a algún otro alumno que no fuera a Karma, pues con la provocación de éste, ya se estaba imaginando el rostro molesto de todos los demás.

\- Koro-sensei... ¡Explique sus palabras! - Gritaron todos al unisono a excepción de Karma y Nagisa, siendo éste último el único que se reía de la situación, pero entonces, de la nada, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente a Karma y la sonrisa complacida de éste mismo.

Karma, al sentirse observado, buscó a quien le observaba, encontrándose con una amigable vista. Sonrió más aun y le hizo señas con la mano.

\- Nurufufufu... Las clases acabaron por hoy, estaré ansioso por sus asesinatos mañana. - Nada más dicho esto, agarró sus papeles y se largó, sin hacer si quiera clase y dejando a todos perplejos.

\- ¡Qué se le hará! Ne, Nagisa, vamos a tomar unos helados por ahí.

\- ¡Claro! Solo espera un momento... ¡Karma-kun! - Se dirigió al nombra y miró hacía arriba para toparse con su mirada. - Sobre el sábado ¿En dónde y a qué hora nos veremos?

\- Dónde, dices... Supongo que temprano en la mañana, pasaré por tu casa.

\- ¿Sabes dónde vivo?

\- No. Pero me puedes dejar tu dirección, alguien me _acompañará_ a verificar el camino. O bien, podría irme contigo camino a casa. - Con ese 'alguien' se dirigía a Koro-sensei, además de ser un buen maestro siempre cumplía todos los caprichos de sus alumnos y pedirle que le de un vuelo a la casa de Nagisa no sería cosa difícil para él.

\- Pero ahora iré con Sugino por un helado. ¿Que tal si mañana nos vamos juntos? Por alguna razón me da desconfianza que te pasees por el frente de mi casa con ese _alguien más_.

\- Haha, está bien. Ahora vete, Sugino te está esperando.

\- ¡Uhúm! nos vemos mañana entonces.

Karma hizo señas con su mano y Nagisa se alejó con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Luego que hubo desaparecido de su campo de visión, se colocó serio, suspiró y agarró su bolso para irse.

"Aun no te das cuenta de nada, Nagisa." Pensó muy a sus adentros y se dispuso a caminar a casa.

Y desde la ventana, un _espectador_ , empezaba a disfrutar del cual podría ser su nuevo drama favorito.

Continuará.

( NOTAS/: Dante )

Yahoo ~ Pues vale, avanzo muy poco en la historia, ya lo sé. Pero quiero hacer **que dure** porque esta es la primera vez que escribo más de un capitulo de algo ¡Estoy emocionado! Siempre escribo cosas cortas y que de momento se me ocurren, así que lamento si muevo todo muy lento. Le estimo unos cinco a seis capítulos, no más. Así que, ya falta menos, yay. Y bueno, yo creo que mañana estaré subiendo el otro capitulo porque esta semana estoy bastante libre como para escribir muchas cosas de esta pareja. Y bueno, espero no tenga que decir _quién es nuestro espectador_ porque de seguro ya se lo podrán imaginar.

Sobre los review:

Para Hikari Jeager: Sí, he escrito más cosas, solo es cosa de que me ponga a buscar y los suba. Gracias por el follow y el favorite, se aprecian mucho.

Para DiCely: ¡Haha, claro que es un loquillo! Nadie sabe qué está pensando jamás. Gracias por tu comentario y saludos.

En fin, gracias y _¡Besos!_


	3. Camino a casa

Cuánto orgullo, ya llevo tres capítulos ::hearts:: Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo.

 **3\. Camino a casa.**

La semana se estaba pasando más rápido de lo esperado, o eso pensaba Nagisa. Hace tan solo dos días (exactamente, día Lunes) Karma se había presentado ante él con una inusual propuesta, la cual peliceleste, no de interesado, si no de amigo, aceptó con cumplir. Esta consistía en salir con el más alto y solo por un poster de Sonic Ninja. Y ahora, día Miércoles, luego de la escuela, caminaba al lado de quien sería su acompañante todo el día sábado.

"Aun no sé qué es lo que quiere de esta salida Karma-kun y mucho menos sé a dónde iremos. Debería preguntarle."

\- Ne, Karma-kun. ¿A dónde iremos el día Sábado? ¿Y por qué quieres ir a buscarme a mi casa? Podríamos juntarnos en una plaza o algo así.

\- ¿Te molesta que quiera pasar a buscarte? - Respondió con su tono típico de voz, que era algo alegre pero fingido.

\- No es eso, solo me pareció extraño. Pero está bien, si a ti te acomoda más así. - A Nagisa realmente no le importaba este hecho, solo le preocupaba como su madre podría llegar a mirar a Karma cuando se lo presentara como un amigo de la clase 3-E (la muy humillante y mortificante clase 3-E, como pensaba su madre). - Pero, aun no me dices a dónde iremos.

\- Oh eso, es una sorpresa. Tendrás que esperar.

\- Está bien.

Nagisa bajó la cabeza, mirando como sus pies se movían por el pavimento. El asunto de que fuera sorpresa le traía un poco de ansiedad y deseos de saber a dónde podrían ir, pero el más bajo era paciente y no forzaría a Karma a decirle a dónde le llevaría, eso solo le arruinaría los planes al pelirrojo, después de todo, una sorpresa era una sorpresa. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y alzó nuevamente su mirada al frente.

Karma le había ido mirando desde que había bajado su vista al piso, por un segundo le pareció desconcertado y eso le preocupó, pero luego, cuando alzó la vista arriba y con una sonrisa, Karma tampoco pudo evitar tirarse una risita.

\- Oye, hablemos de algo interesante.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Hum, no lo sé. - Karma hizo un gesto de duda, _como si no supiera realmente de qué hablar_. - ¿Qué tal algo como... _quién te gusta_ de la clase?

Nagisa se detuvo a pensar, muchas personas de la clase E le gustaban, era raro que Karma le preguntara algo como eso.

\- Pues, Kayano, Sugino, Isogai-kun, Rio... todos son grandes personas. Incluso tú. - Sonrió aun cuando la duda le cruzaba por le mente.

Karma solo se dedicó a suspirar. No podía creer que alguien que tenía tanto talento como asesino fuera **lento e inocente** como él lo era.

\- No me entendiste, Nagisa. Pero me alegra saber que piensas eso de mi.

\- ¿Ah? Pero preguntaste quienes me gustaban de la clase. Como digo, todos son muy buenas personas, todos me gustan y agradan demasiado.

\- Dejémoslo hasta ahí, será lo mejor. - "Quizás no debí preguntar tal cosa."

\- Está bien. Ehm, ya llegamos. - El peliceleste señaló su casa y se quedó parado frente a ella. - Bueno, ahí está... Eh, hm... ¿Quieres pasar?

Karma lo pensó un momento. Pasar a su casa y conocer lo que era Nagisa le llamaba, sinceramente, mucho la atención. Pero también tenía que ser prudente.

\- No, está bien así. - Miró fijo a Nagisa y se percató de algo, tenía una mancha de tinta en su mejilla. - Oye, tienes algo en tu rostro, espera, déjame sacártelo, se te ve terrible.

\- ¡A-Ah, esper...-!

\- Quédate quieto. - Karma agarró con delicadeza el rostro de Nagisa y se fijó _de cerca_ en su mejilla, entonces empezó a mover su pulgar por la mancha para poder quitarla. - Ya está. - Pero para cuando reaccionó vio el incomodo gesto que Nagisa hizo ante su cercanía. Joder, parece que la había cagado.

\- Karma-kun, gracias.

\- ¡Ah, no es nada! Éste, lo siento, te incomode, ya me voy.

\- No me incomodaste, es solo que me asusté. Lo siento.

\- ¿Te asustaste?

\- Bueno, sí, después de todo, Karma-kun jamás es tan gentil. - Karma quedó algo shockeado. Así que así le veía Nagisa. Bueno, no lo culpaba, después de todo él siempre era algo lejano y jamás hacía contacto con nadie a menos que fuera necesario. - Pero, en serio, gracias y lo siento por haberme asustado.

Karma movió su mano y palmeó su cabeza mientras sonreía un poco, se percató de inmediato en el rostro de Nagisa, el cual estaba imperturbable pero tenía uno de sus ojos cerrado, y el otro miraba la mano de él en su cabeza. Nuevamente se había asustado, pero ahora menos.

\- Entonces, Nagisa-kun, ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

\- ¡Sí, ten cuidado!

"No deberías decirme eso a mi, _Nagisa-kun_ " pensó.

\- Sí, sí. Hasta luego.

Nagisa vio, como todos los días, como la figura de Karma desaparecía de su visión, solo que ahora no era desde la estación de trenes, si no que era desde su propia casa. Se adentró en ésta y se dirigió en su cuarto, aprovechó que su madre no estaba en la casa y se lanzó de lleno al piso.

\- Qué mentiroso fui. De verdad lo siento, Karma-kun, no me asustaste, es solo que... Yo estaba...

"Yo estaba bastante avergonzado."

Nagisa se tapó la cara con las manos y se quedó tirado en el piso hasta poco antes de que su madre llegara, solo pensando y pensando.

"No entiendo qué fue lo que me ocurrió. Karma-kun solo me tocó, entonces por qué yo..."

\- Yo... yo me sentí raro por un momento. Su mano era cálida y delicada... Me sentí solo un poco _¿Especial?_

"¿Qué será esto?"

Continuará.

( NOTAS/: Dante )

Pues vale, ¡Hola! Hoy he decidido empezar a saludar desde aquí abajo para no entorpecer la parte de arriba y bla, bla, bla. Pasando a lo importante. Leí un review que me llamó mucho la atención porque justamente me dijo lo que necesitaba saber (si el avance no iba muy lento y todo eso que comenté en el capítulo anterior.) así que: muchas-muchas gracias por tu aporte ::hearts:: realmente me dio más confianza que me dijeras eso y, además, de que los personajes tenían sus correspondientes personalidades. El día de hoy siento que dejé a Nagisa un poco más torpe de lo normal (aún cuando es bastante listo y rápido) pido perdón, pero es que tampoco siento que si a Nagisa le preguntaran: "¿Quién te gusta?" Éste respondiera con quien realmente le interesara como en una relación amorosa. Y así. Y sobre Karma, bueno, el día de hoy se la jugó un poco más _inconscientemente_ y no le resultó pero ¡Tranquilos! que la historia sigue. Así que eso, no estamos leyendo :: múltiples hearts para los lectores :: _¡Besos!_


	4. 4 Problemas Internos

4\. Problemas internos.

Las horas que faltaban para decir adiós al vieres y bienvenido sábado ya eran casi contables con la mano. La semana se había pasado más rápido de lo que él esperaba y, aunque sonara raro, Nagisa se encontraba terriblemente desesperado por que algo pasara (o le pasara) durante el viernes para no tener que salir el sábado.

La verdad era que el peliceleste estaba en una extraña situación de _incomodes_ con Akabane Karma. Y, aunque esto no era algo malo, al menos en su mente, no quería tener que presentarse ante el más alto de tal manera.

Desde el día miércoles, Nagisa de dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él. El hecho de que no podía mirar a Karma a los ojos ni acercarsele o mucho menos hablarle, le estaba afectando de sobre manera ¡No podía ni si quiera decir 'Hola' sin evitar ponerse rojo cuando le veía!

En un principio pensó que era fiebre, que había agarrado una ventisca muy helada luego de un baño caliente y se había enfermado. Pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de que no. Solo era con el más alto con quién se ponía tan raro de repente.

Cuando analizó un poco más la situación, cayó en cuenta de que luego de que éste se le acercara tanto solo por una misera mancha en su rostro, Nagisa no había sido capaz de volver a mirarlo de frente. También estaba el hecho de que su corazón latía a por mil y su rostro, completamente desentonado con su cabello y piel, se ponía de un rojo brillante y atractivo. Era como un pequeño tomate bicolor.

Aunque solo se dio cuenta de cuando le empezó a _incomodar_ la presencia de Karma, no logró caer en cuenta el por qué de ésta misma razón. Por el momento, dejó eso en punto suspensivo y mejor prefirió idear un plan de cómo poder fingir un estado de normalidad cuando estas completamente _extraño_. A Nagisa le preocupaba más el no defraudar en su salida a Karma en vez de solucionar sus propios problemas internos.

Por otra parte y siendo esto más importante en 'La clase de asesinato 101', los intentos de asesinato habían aumentado, cosa que ponía increíblemente feliz a Koro-sensei, **pero** , todo lo bueno siempre tiene sus peros, el 40% de éstos constaban de asesinatos en masa y/o individuales y el otro 60% tenían nombre y apellido propios. **Akabane Karma**. Además del gusto que sintió su sensei por parte de sus renovados intentos, también sintió preocupación y angustia por el número uno de su clase.

En el receso, se tomó su tiempo y buscó al susodicho.

\- Ne, Karma-kun. ¿No crees que hay algo que puedes compartir conmigo?

\- Nada. - Su rostro irradió molestia. Claramente le sucedía algo.

\- Oh, ya veo. Mira, Karma-kun, me complacen tus nuevos métodos y ansias de matarme, pero también, como tu sensei y guiador, estoy aquí para preocuparme por ti. Así que, vamos, cuéntame. ¿A caso tu _amorcito ese_ rompió tu corazón?

\- Le dijeron que **nada**. - Mientras contestaba, en un arrebato intentó clavarle su cuchillo, pero como siempre, falló. Ahora estaba doblemente molesto.

El mach 20 hizo su gran aparición nuevamente. Tomando de las manos al joven pelirrojo y atándolas detrás de su espalda, Koro-sensei llevó, a su vez, a Karma a la sala de profesores. Ahí nadie podría irrumpir -excepto Irina o Karasuma.- o escuchar su conversación.

\- El que uno de mis alumnos estrella se eche a morir por cosas minúsculas me parece un comportamiento _reprochable_. Especialmente si viene de ti, Karma-kun. ¿O es que así demuestras como siempre dejas tus cosas a medias?

\- ¡Suélteme, Koro-sensei! Además, si no sabe de qué está hablando sería mejor no se metiera. - Intentó fallidamente soltarse. Maldito pulpo.

\- Me subestimas demasiado. Pero está bien. Te dejaré en paz... Entonces, nos vemos, Kar-ma-kun. - Y se fue, otra vez, a toda velocidad, dejando a Karma solo, maniatado y con los nervios crispados.

No le había dicho grandes ofensas pero en sí, que pusieran en una balanza el como llevaba sus cosas él mismo, le molestaba ¡Él jamás dejaba las cosas a medias!

Pero en una parte Koro-sensei tenía razón. Él se estaba echando a morir por algo y ese algo era Nagisa quien, desde el miércoles, le había estado evitando de la peor forma posible. No le hablaba, no le miraba y ni se le acercaba. ¡¿Cómo querían que no se afectara por eso?! De segur había echo algo mal y por eso ahora Nagisa quizás ni querría salir con él. Eso era lo que más le afectaba después de todo, el sábado sería jodidamente importante. Haría lo más valiente que jamás en la vida había echo (más incluso que esa vez que se lanzó por el precipicio.)

"Joder" Buscó rápidamente algo con qué soltarse.

Mientras tanto, Nagisa se movía tranquilamente por los pasillos para ir a la sala. Pronto comenzaría la clase de Irina-sensei en la cual ella y Karasuma-sensei les enseñarían como tener una plática normal en inglés (aunque muchos dudaban de las habilidades en el inglés de Karasuma-sensei). En eso, una ráfaga amarilla lo rodeó y le dijo:

\- Nagisa-kun, necesito que vayas a la sala de profesores. Hay algo ahí que requiere de tu ayuda, urgente. Bueno, nos vemos.

El mensaje fue tan rápido, que Nagisa no tuvo oportunidad de replicar y solo se dispuso a ir para allá.

Cuando le faltaba poco, escuchó como un vidrió se rompía y, en su preocupación, se adentró valeroso a la habitación y buscó la fuente del sonido. En eso de encontró con una ventana rota, sogas en el piso, sangre y Karma. Dios, eso se veía terrible. Casi una escena de un crimen pero sin un cadáver.

Karma reaccionó tarde. Ocultó su mano y sonrió un poco ante el desastre que le estaba mostrando al más bajo. Todo era culpa de ese maldito pulpo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Nagisa se acercó a Karma y le obligó a mostrarle su mano, se había pasado a llevar con un vidrió pero no era nada grave. - ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Éste... Koro-sensei me ató y me dejó aquí como si nada. No encontré nada mejor que romper una ventana. Y así. - Señaló su mano y miró a otro lado, ahora resulta que el no podía ver a Nagisa.

\- Siéntate ahí, buscaré algo con qué vendarte.

\- No es necesario.

\- **Que te sientes**. No me tardaré. - En eso, Nagisa fue a la estantería y de ahí sacó un botiquín. Él sabía que tenían algo así en ese lugar porque una vez había salido lastimado de una practica y Karasuma le señaló que siempre contara con él en caso de emergencias.

\- Veo que dolerá. - Karma rió con sarcasmo en su voz al ver como el menor sacaba alcohol y banditas.

\- Debiste esperar a que yo llegara antes.

\- No sabía que vendrías.

\- Ni yo. Koro-sensei me mandó.

"Así que fue él..."

\- Oye, Nagisa-kun. ¿Hice algo para molestarte?... Ouch, eso duele.

\- ¿Qué...? Oh, lo siento. Y éste... - Nagisa se detuvo a pensar ¿Por qué decía eso? - ¡No lo estoy! Lo siento, te di a entender algo mal.

\- ¿Entonces qué ocurre? - Preguntó mas serio. - Andas _extraño_.

La palabra en sí ya le molestaba oírla. ¡Claro que sabía que andaba extraño! Pero no sabía que hacer para remediarlo. Todo se estaba volviendo confuso y molesto a la vez.

\- No es nada, no te preocupes. Realmente lamento haberte preocupado.

\- Qué mentiroso.

\- ¡Karma-kun...!

\- Quieto. ¿Te molesta si me acerco un poco?

\- ¿P-Para qué? - Joder, ahí iba de nuevo. Se estaba sonrojando, su corazón latía a por mil y su cuerpo, dios, se alejaba en vez de dejar que lo tocara.

\- Cierra un poco lo ojos, quizás así te calme mi presencia.

\- No creo que sea lo mejor... Está bien. - Suspiró. Karma tendría sus razones para pedir eso ¿No?

\- Gracias. Muy bien.

Nagisa sintió la cercanía del más alto. Como sus manos revolvían su cabellos de a poco y también su propio calor personal que, por supuesto, el peliceleste no pasó por alto. Cabe destacar que también, y sin querer queriendo, sintió el aroma único del contrario. Se avergonzó, le había olfateado un poco más y sentía que eso de por sí era algo terrible y, aparentemente, por la risita que oyó, Karma si se había dado cuenta. Apretó muchos sus ojos, estaba muy nervioso...

Entonces. Algo encajó en su mente.

\- Ya está. - Susurró en su oído y se separó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A-Ah?

\- Tenías esto. - Entonces Karma le mostró una pelusa pequeña. - Eres muy descuidado, Nagisa-kun.

\- ... - Desvió la mirada, sin saber qué decir. Estaba apunto de estallar de la vergüenza. Por segunda vez en la semana.

\- Lo siento. Así que esto era lo que te molestaba. Debiste decirlo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Mi cercanía. Lo siento, no sabía cuán incomodo te era.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

\- Estás equivocado...

\- ¿Lo estoy?

\- Lo estás. No saques conclusiones apresuradas. - Alzó un poco la voz. Al fin se había dado cuenta de el por qué de su comportamiento y ahora Karma le venía con eso. Simplemente molesto.

\- Mhnn. Vale, dejémoslo hasta acá. Parece que te he molestado un poco.

\- Lo siento. No quise alzar la voz.

\- Tranquilo. Mi culpa. Okay, Nagisa-kun, debemos irnos. ¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana?

\- Por supuesto ¿Recuerdas el camino a mi casa?

\- No creo que lo haya olvidado. Está bien, nos vemos. Me iré adelantando. Llegaremos tarde a la clase de Bitch-sensei.

\- ¡Cierto, el receso terminó hace mucho!

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Sí.

Y entonces mañana.

Sería el gran día.

Continuará.

( NOTAS/: Dante )

Primero que nada ¡MIL PERDONES! yo subiría este capítulo el jueves de hace dos semanas atrás (creo) pero lo escribí en un cuaderno y lo perdí y sinceramente no quería cambiar nada del escrito en mi cuaderno así que me embarqué en una búsqueda de una semana que tuvo gran éxito. Y aquí esta. Lamento la demora. Osea, me carga 'ene' tardarme en estas cosas. Y por lo general cumplo a los dos o tres día ¡Mil disculpaaaas! Ojalá disculpen mi irresponsabilidad :'(

En otras cositas, **leí review** y tengo que agradecer con **besos y abrazos** sus comentarios, realmente me hacen los días. Sinceramente muchas gracias, su apoyo es vital para mi y éste pequeño fic.

Hoy día no especificaré a quienes irán mis saludos porque ando corto de tiempo y así. Pero les dejaré como noticia que pronto subiré mis otros fic de AssClass, Owari no Seraph & karneval. Espero les gusten también *hearts*

Oh, también lamento, como siempre, alguna salida de personaje que haya tenido o si tengo faltas ortográficas :'( el tiempo me gana y no logro revisar bien, pero aun así quería dejarles este cap subido y así ññ

Bueno. Mando miles de abrazos y ¡ _Besoos pegajosos_!


	5. Tiempo de varias cosas

**5\. Tiempo de varias cosas.**

 _a. tiempo de despertar._

El sonido de la alarma sonó, como siempre, de manera estrepitosa, haciendo que su corazón se saliera de lugar y que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe a la par. Con un ' _ugh_ ' se tiró de la cama al piso y se dirigió al baño con una pose bastante vaga, cosa que no quedaba nada bien con su elegante apariencia.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho y media de la mañana de un día sábado semi-soleado. Clima perfecto, según él. Tenía su ropa lista desde el día anterior y solo le faltaba una ducha para largarse de ahí e irse en búsqueda de quien sería su acompañante durante el resto del día.

Por otra parte, también despertando casi de un paro cardíaco por su alarma, estaba un personaje simplón de cabellos celestinos y mirada cansada, esto último era porque no había logrado pegar ni una pestaña si no hasta las cuatro de la mañana, demostrando su nerviosismo y ansiedad por el día que se le venía encima.

Tiró las sabanas a un lado y se puso en pie. El día comenzaba.

 _b. tiempo de esperar y encontrar._

El reloj marcaba las nueve un cuarto; solo quince minutos más y podría ver a Karma otra vez. Aunque en el día anterior solo deseaba que prácticamente el mundo entero se partiera en dos para no tener que salir con Karma, ahora se encontraba emocionado, ansioso y bastante nervioso. El haber hablado con él la tarde pasada le había servido bastante pues había logrado aclarar las cosas que entre ellos se habían malentendido y, además, entendió el por qué de su ya remarcado 'extraño' comportamiento:

"Es existe la mínima (máxima) posibilidad de que me esté _gustando_ Karma-kun _de esa forma_ "

A esa conclusión era la que había logrado llegar la tarde anterior. Y, claro, eso no era nada bueno, pues él era un hombre, Karma también ¡Y simplemente no!

Nagisa aceptó, desde el momento en que conoció a Karma, que él era inaccesible, peligroso y prohibido.

Inaccesible pues con suerte una mosca podía rodearlo, aunque si lo vemos por ese lado, Nagisa logró ganarle a miles de moscas, chicas y cualquier se viviente desde hace un rato. Peligroso porque, pues, vamos, ese chico era realmente un peligro viviente, todos sabían que estar cerca de él era sinónimo de estar metido en un lío, y grande. Y, finalmente, prohibido por el solo hecho de ser hombre, al igual que él (a éste tercer punto se le pueden atribuir mil cosas más, pero para Nagisa era eso).

Y, si somos sinceros, el que él mismo fuera mujer (o Karma), tampoco arreglarías las cosas. Porque, según la mente de Nagisa, el estar juntos, de por sí, era algo que _no debía ocurrir_.

"Somos mundos distintos. Solo me queda deshacerme de estos sentimientos. Además, Karma jamás me miraría, ni aunque fuera una chica. ¡Aghs, es tonto pensar en esto!"

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se lamento, muy bajito, para que ni su madre oyera lo terrible que se estaba tornando todo en su propia mente. Luego volvió a pensar en que le vería y se divertirían ese día y se alegró, otra vez.

\- Nagisa-kun, tocaron el timbre. - La voz fría que venía de la cocina advirtió a Nagisa la llegada de Karma.

\- Gracias, mamá. - Despidió a su madre con una sonrisa fingida. Sabía que ésta ni le miraría, pues aborrecía ver a su propio hijo vestido tan propiamente tal de chico, que solo aumentaba su rabia y frustración al no tener una bella hija y, posiblemente, se desqutaría con él en ese mismo instante. Así que él, sin esperar respuesta, apuró su paso a la salida y se largó.

\- Nagisa-kun. - Saludó, desde detrás de la reja, el pelirrojo.

\- Karma-kun, buenos días.

\- ¿Vamos ya?

\- ¡Sí! - Cerró la reja tras de sí y partió, a un lado de Karma, con su salida.

 _c. tiempo de la sorpresa._

¿Irían ya a mitad de camino?

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Pregunto, curioso, Nagisa.

\- ¿No conoces este camino? A que no adivinas a dónde vamos.

Nagisa quedó pensativo por un momento, analizando el camino y... No, nada, no adivinaba a dónde iban, es más, jamás había pasado por ahí.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Es en serio, Nagisa-kun? - Dijo Karma un poco sorprendido. - ¿Nunca has ido al parque de diversiones? Todos saben que es por acá...

\- Menos yo. Jamás he ido. - Su vos bajó notablemente. Nunca había ido pero tampoco se sentía mal por no haber disfrutado de uno cuando era más pequeño, pues hubieron mil y un cosas más que él, en su niñez, jamás logró disfrutar.

\- Entonces supongo que hoy será especial. - Karma sonrió un poco con autosuficiencia. Su primera vez (la de Nagisa) en un parque sería con él. Aunque no era la gran cosa, el número uno de la clase le atribuyó mucha importancia. - ¿No crees que parece una cita? - Esta vez rió de sus propias palabras ¿A dónde quería llevar su propia conversación?

\- ¡K-Karma-kun!

\- Lo siento, lo siento, pero mira. - Señaló al parque y, con eso, a las miles de parejas llegando de la mano para disfrutar de lo mismo que ellos, de la adrenalina y diversión pura de un parque de diversiones.

\- Woooah, es mucha gente y ¡Mira, qué es eso, Karma-kun!

\- Espera un poco, aún ni entramos y ya te atrajo la montaña rusa.

\- Si que es grande. La conocía solo por la televisión pero... ¡Woah, mira allá!

Karma observó como los ojos de Nagisa destellaban emoción, cosa que le llenó de ¿Ternura? Bueno, como fuera, la sonrisa boba que tenía por Nagisa, no se la quitaría nadie.

\- Vamos ya, Karma-kun. - Nagisa tomó inconscientemente la muñeca de Karma y lo tiró dentro del parque. En un arrebato, Karma entrelazó sus manos y fingió que no se había dado cuenta, después de todo podía echarle la culpa a Nagisa, quien tomó su mano primero... O bueno, su muñeca.

Nagisa, al darse cuenta, se puso notoriamente nervioso y no supo que hacer, así que solo dejó su mano a disposición del más alto.

Karma, a su debido momento, o más bien por obligación, soltó la mano de Nagisa solo para poder entrar bien al parque. Como obligación, cada uno debía pagar por su entrada, así que para poder entrar, sí o sí, debía separar sus manos.

 _d. tiempo de la diversión._

Una vez dentro, el más emocionado era Nagisa, quien se debatía internamente a cuál subirse primero, a cual después y después y después ¡Y todos!

\- Empecemos por éste. - Señaló Karma.

\- ¿La montaña rusa?

\- ¿No quieres?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Solo que son tantos y... ¿Crees que alcanzaremos todos?

\- Tenemos todo el día, así que sí.

\- Genial. Ems, ¿Karma-kun? Gracias por traerme aquí.

\- Pfff, que va. Tenemos un trato ¿Recuerdas?

Aunque en un inicio le costó, lo recordó. Un poster por una salida. Ugh, le sonaba como un amargo recuerdo.

\- Cierto. - Respondió normal.

\- Vamos, la fila aún es corta y tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo.

\- ¡S-Sí!

Y así empezó su día. Nagisa siguió tan emocionado por todos lo que veía como cuando entró. Se excitaba con todos los juegos, incluso hasta con la casa embrujada, donde, para no perderse por el miedo, nuevamente tuvo que agarrar la mano de Karma. Éste, por otro lado, fingía emoción. En realidad, los parques no era tanto lo suyo. Le divertían y todo, pero la emoción y la adrenalina que le provocaba pelear con alguien no era lo mismo que subirse a juegos a toda velocidad.

\- Eso dio miedo.

\- ¿Tú crees? Los actores pudieron esforzarse más. - La mera opinión del crítico Akabane Karma.

\- Creo que estuvo bien, tampoco quería morir de un susto.

\- Entonces está bien, tampoco hubiera querido tener que cargar con tu cuerpo. Me hubieran culpado de femicidio.

\- Qué chistoso.

\- A mi me dio risa.

\- ¡Karma-kun!

\- Vale ya, paro. Oh, ¿Has visto la hora?

Nagisa se detuvo por un momento. Miró el cielo anaranjado. No jodas ¡Ya era de tarde, casi noche!

\- Ya está anocheciendo.

\- Así es y solo nos falta un juego.

\- ¿Ya nos subimos a todos? ¡Qué corto!

\- Nagisa-kun, son muchos juegos, todos duran muy poco y las filas son muy largas. Quizás no repartiste bien tu día.

\- ¿Puede ser? - Y qué iba a saber él. Con suerte ese mismo día se enteró que irían a un parque.

\- Como sea, vamos. Nos falta el Noria.

\- ¿El noria? - Había leído en mangas sobre los norias. Eran juegos con cabinas que se elevaban a mucha altura y brillaban de forma hermosa durante la noche. Una atracción muy apetecible para las parejas de enamorados. - ¿Estará bien?

\- ¿Por qué no? La vista es hermosa y de noche más aún. ¿No quieres?

\- No es que no quiera, lo siento. Vamos, quiero ver si puedo ver mi casa desde ahí arriba.

\- Supuse que dirías eso en algún momento.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Yo también lo dije mi primera vez en él.

Nagisa rió un poco al imaginarse eso y se colocó al lado de Karma. Solo faltaba un juego más y luego se dirían adiós.

 _e. tiempo de la confesión._

 **Continuará.**

( NOTAS/: Dante. )

Jojó, buenas buenas, mis lectores. Les traigo acá el quinto y penúltimo capitulo de este fic. Hoy día les dejaré saluditos gaes a quienes me dejaron review la vez pasada y esta también. Como digo, sus review me dan vida a mi y a este fic. Creo que me volví _reviewdependiente_ but well qué se le hará (?) y y y bueno, aquí va:

( /: **mittei. hiketsu** ) Gracias, pero enserio, gracias por siempre comentar en mis capítulos, rllyyyyy. Eres muy dulce de tu árte por decirme si voy bien encaminado o no. Espero que la historia sinceramente te guste y nada pues, muchos cariños para ti también y cuídate mucho.

( /: **AnyGro** ) Lo seguiré, just calm. Que pronto terminará, uhuhú.

(/: **The Nova 6** ) Gracias srlly. Tu apoyo se agradece mucho ::hearts::

(/: Anón **Guest** ) ¡Gracias, realemente necesito que me digan si llevo bien o mal los personajes! Mensajitos así me animan a seguir.

( /: **DiCely** ) A ti también, muchas gracias por los mensajitos. Siempre comentas la historia y me da risa porque te percatas de las cosas que yo no ¡y eso que yo mismo escribo! Que bueno que te guste eso sí, me anima saberlo.

Y bueno eso. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo un fic soriku que se roba mi tiempo y que pronto subiré. Si hay algún seguidor de kingdom hearts aquí, le agradecería que le vieran una miradita too. ¡Pero claro! solo si te gusta el soriku, obvio. No obligo ni comprometo a nadie. Y así. Mando muchos abrazos y ¡ _Besoooous_!


	6. Tiempo de la confesión

6\. Tiempo de la confesión.

El anaranjado atardecer se había extinguido desde un rato ya, dejando así ver el violáceo cielo nocturno, el cual, majestuoso, se había abierto paso en el firmamento. Nagisa se había percatado de eso en todo momento, mientras seguía a inconscientes a Karma, quien, por su propia parte, solo tenía fija su mirada en el resplandeciente Noria que giraba en sentido horario.

Nagisa, despertando de su ensimismamiento y dejando ya de lado el cambió atardecer-anochecer, miró la fila que el juego requería. No era nada larga, se notaba que el juego estaba en su naciente apogeo y ellos, por ser rápidos, alcanzarían a subirse sin necesidad de tener que esperar por su turno.

—Deberíamos apurarnos, siento que pronto esto será un mar de gente —Señaló Karma con suma tranquilidad. Aún cuando desde hace un rato había estado mirando el Noria, también se fijó en la cantidad de parejas, personas, madres e hijos que se acercaban de a poco, pero peligrosamente, al juego—. Vale, apuremos paso.

Nagisa afirmó con un "¡Hm!" animado y apresuró su paso para alcanzar a Karma, quien había comenzado a apurar su caminar luego de comentarle a Nagisa sobre la marea de personas.

Habiendo llegado a la entrada del juego, Karma ordenó al peliceleste que se subiera primero mientras él pagaba por sus entradas (aun cuando estaba dentro del parque, el juego salía con cobro extra). Se sentó al lado del ventanal derecho y esperó a que su compañero se subiera. Estaba extrañamente nervioso, cosa que no llamó tanto su atención como esperaba. Y, pues claro, eso era porque ahora mismo él haría _ciertas cosas algo incómodas_ incluso para él mismo.

— _Le preguntaré a Karma-kun si está interesado en alguien. Pero deberé ser precavido. No quiero que mal interprete ninguna de mis preguntas o se haga ideas erróneas_. —Pensó Nagisa. Su extraño comportamiento radicaba plenamente en que se había percatado que, sin querer queriendo, se había _interesado_ en Karma (asumir que estaba enamorado de él aun era algo muy fuerte incluso para su propia mente, así que por ahora solo aceptaba estar interesado en él). De repente, y por culpa de un golpe, Nagisa miró hacia la puerta, topándose con el pelirrojo y un funcionario diciéndoles "Disfruten" con una sonrisa juguetona. Nagisa, algo confuso, sonrió y agradeció. Karma solo se sentó y miró al más bajo quien ahora que se percataba estaba bastante alejado de la puerta de entrada.

—Vaya que estás apegado a la ventana, Nagisa-kun. Entiendo que quieras ver todo, pero parecieras estar acorralado ahí —Dijo el más alto mientras le miraba divertido, parecía de esos animalitos que se apegaban a una pared cuando tenía miedo, solo que ahora no se trataba de ningún animalito y era imposible que éste estuviera asustado de algo o _alguien_ — ¿Buscarás tu casa? ¿Te echo una mano?

—Karma-kun, no buscaré mi casa y no estoy tan apegado a la ventana, estás exagerando —Susurró Nagisa mientras disimuladamente se despegaba un poquitín de la ventana y desviaba su mirada a otra parte. La verdad es que sí, estaba al borde de buscar su casa pero se arrepintió en un último momento para no parecer un niño pequeño emocionado y, también, para no desviar de pleno su plan—. Nee, Karma-kun...

—Nee, Nagisa-kun...— Paró en seco cuando escuchó, al mismo tiempo que él habló, la voz del otro— Oh, dime.

—No, vamos, tú primero—Dijo Nagisa. Karma tomó provecho y aceptó.

—Esta bien, pero Nagisa-kun, si quieres decir algo de menor importancia que lo mío, habla ahora. Porque puede que luego no quieras ni mirarme— Sonrió con fingida alegría. Nagisa se alarmó ante eso. ¿Algo de menor importancia...?

Okay, eso daba algo de miedo. Pero él se enfrentaba constantemente a muchas cosas, el miedo ya era algo mínimo, algo a lo que él ya podía dar frente.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?— Nagisa aceptó escuchar. Esperaba, solo esperaba, que no le dijera algo tan terrible como sonaban sus palabras.

Karma, por su parte, se paró, agarró las coloradas mejillas de Nagisa con sus dos manos y lo incitó a tirarse un poco para adelante, solo para luego encontrarse de frente con la cara del pelirrojo quien, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, miraba con malicia a Nagisa.

—Dime ¿Qué piensas que haré? —Susurró Karma. Su socarrona voz resonó, aun por lo bajo, en la cabina y, más que nada, en los oídos de Nagisa.

—N-No lo sé. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme que incluso parece un secreto por como susurras ahora? —Respondió con otra pregunta el ahora ya doblemente nervioso Aprendiz de asesino.

—Nagisa-kun, debes ser más atrevido, más rápido y más atento. Si no, un día de estos, cualquier otra persona se podría aprovechar de ti —Volvió a susurrar Karma, sin alejarse ni un poco del más bajo— Y bueno, sobre el _secreto_ , como tú le llamas, es algo simple. No te haré adivinar qué es, pues puede que no logres acertar antes de bajarnos del juego y, precisamente, esa no es la idea...

—¿Entonces qué es? Karma-kun, ya me tienes algo preocupado —Y no mentía. Tenía que asumir que era primera vez que veía que Karma hacía tanto teatro por algo... No, espera. Ya recordó otra vez, pero no va al caso. Se estaba exasperando.

Karma, al notar esto y sin aguantarlo más, acercó sus labios a los de Nagisa y, con una velocidad peligrosa, depositó un tierno beso inicial, el cual se volvió más rápido al pasar de los segundos y más necesitado como también atrevido ya casi al final. Nagisa había quedado impactado en un principio, sin saber que hacer, pero luego recordó su traumático beso con Bitch-sensei y así tomó riendas de la situación. Y es que sí. Cuando captó que estaba siendo besado por el pelirrojo se acercó aún más al otro, obligándose a sí mismo a pararse y empujar ligeramente hasta el otro asiento a Karma, quien, de creerse el dominante, pasó a ser el dominado por el más bajo.

La situación ya no era tan divertida. No a la hora que Nagisa estaba siento mucho mejor que Karma. Pero entonces, la siempre falta de oxígeno obligó una separación por parte de ambos.

—Hit 10, no es tan crítico ahora que lo compruebo —Clamó Karma mientras respiraba con cierto grado de dificultad. De repente notó también que ya no estaban en el otro asiento y que Nagisa se posaba tranquilamente en sus piernas. Joder, que niño más descuidado— Nee, Nagisa-kun ¿Sabes dónde estás sentado? —Volvió a reír de manera burlona.

Nagisa, quien se estaba recuperando de todo lo ocurrido, despertó con lo de 'Hit 10'. No pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo querido.

—¡F-Fue sin querer! Digo, Bitch-sensei fue mi primer beso y s-supongo que por eso ahora tengo la costumbre de besar así ¿...No? —Asumir que una asesina había sido su primer beso no era algo que le agradara de pleno, menos delante de Karma...; ¡OH, KARMA, ESTABA SENTADO ARRIBA DE KARMA! A toda velocidad _intentó_ zafarse, cosa que no resultó como él quería, pues Karma lo agarró de la cintura para impedir el escape. Sintió una risita— Lo siento mucho, no me percaté, por favor déjame ir.

—¿Eh, qué dices? Tenemos algo que hablar y creo que estando sentado arriba mío será mucho más divertido. Así que quieto y atento, comenzará nuestra charla— Susurró en su oído— Bien ¿Entendiste cuál era el secreto, Nagisa-kun?

—¿Eh? —Era cierto, lo que Karma quería contarle era algo _de suma importancia_ , pero solo resulta que lo había besado ¿Acaso él...?— N-no creo estar seguro.

Karma quedó algo en blanco. Si que le costaba entender estas cosas al contrario.

—Está bien. Mira por la ventana, Nagisa-kun. Hemos perdido tanto tiempo con esta plática absurda que nuestro tiempo en el Noria ya se está acabando. Ya estamos en la cima. ¿No crees que es lindo? —Señaló con su mano la ventana, esperando que Nagisa le siguiera, cosa que el más bajo si acudió a hacer— Bien, entonces, mientras miras, escucha atento.

» Me gustas, probablemente, desde la primera vez que te vi. He de asumir que en un inicio pensé que eras una chica, pero luego de verte en vestidores caí en cuenta de que no era así. No pude evitar decepcionarme demasiado, pero eso no evitó que los sentimientos que habían nacido por ti murieran. Créeme, intenté desecharlos, pero nada, seguí tan atraído por ti como en un inicio. Entonces, no encontré nada mejor que acercarme a ti, ser tu amigo y compañero. Prometí jamás decirte nada, pero Nagisa-kun, entenderás que a veces simplemente no se puede seguir guardando los sentimientos como si nada. Lo siento si esto te molesta, si no quieres seguir hablando conmigo también entenderé y...—

Nagisa, quien estaba fijado en la ventana, se giró de golpe y quedó mirando a Karma, obligando a éste mismo a callar de la sorpresa. El rostro del peliceleste se mostraba algo molesto y daba cierto grado de miedo.

—Si no quisiera hablar más contigo no hubiera correspondido tu beso en un inicio. Ahora, es tu turno de oírme a mi. Así que calla, no mires a otra parte que no sea mi cara y estate atento también. Me gustas, recientemente lo descubrí y _no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos_ , pero si algo tengo claro es que nunca jamás me había sentido tan a gusto con la compañía de alguien y ese eres tú. Me gusta estar contigo, reír contigo, pelear contigo y muchas más cosas contigo ¡Y no lo entiendo! Es primera vez que me ocurre esto así que... Nee, Karma-kun ¿Realmente esto es amor?

—Pfff —Karma no pudo evitar reír. Esto se estaba pasando de cursi—Sí, posiblemente es eso _u otra cosa_. Pero, Nagisa-kun, no te preocupes, que cualquier cosa me haré cargo de tus sentimientos—Dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Nagisa. Así que al final, todo había salido bien.

—Te cobraré la palabra, entonces, Karma-kun.— Nagisa sonrió y se acercó también a Karma.

Y lo besó de nuevo, como si fuera un trato lo que estuvieran sellando con sus labios.

Fin.

( **Continuación: Epílogo**.)

* * *

(Notas/: Dante.)

¿Me tardé mucho? ¡Lo siento! Las tareas, el ingles, el preuniversitario, Handball y artes me tienen copadísimo. He estado dibujando un 'comic' -según lo que me pidió mi profesora, pero soy rebelde y le dibujé un manga like a shoujo magica.- y por eso no me he pasado por acá. Excepto a leer también fics de otros autores y eso más que nada. OH ¿HAN LEÍDO EL NUEVO CAP DE ASSCLASS? DÍGANME QUE SÍ, porque necesito hablarlo con alguien; estoy súper apenado con todo lo que está pasandooooo ahí.

Bueno, luego de mis lamentos, mandaré agradecimiento. Debo asumir que no sé si hacer esto este bien, pero me importa un pepino y agradezco igual porque sin su apoyo quizás ni haya continuado hasta el final este fic. Y bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí vamos.

( /: Misaki Kaoru Yata ) Ya ves que síp, aquí están sus sentimientos. Siento que no me expresé bien, pero espero que te guste. ¡Saludos!

( /: Hikari Jaeger ) Corazón, no te disculpes 3 La universidad consume a todos, espero que a mi no me consuma tanto *se muerde las uñas, desesperado* ¡Ánimo para ti! Y WOAH, CLARO QUE SÍ. Te revelaré mis planes, acércate y no le cuentes a nadie *susurra* posiblemente en un futuro fic haré un AU de ellos, así que buscaré ideas *winks winks* Saludos, corazón ~

( /: Nancy3833 ) ¡Aún queda el epílogo! y también escribiré más de ellos, so, no mala onda dear ; ; ¡Saludos!

( /: Setsuna-GW ) He actualizado ya, mi capitán (!)

Bueno, eso por ahora. Nos leemos en el **epílogo** de este fics y así ¡ _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesooous_!


	7. Epílogo: Lentitud

7\. Epílogo: Lentitud.

Había oscurecido.

El color anaranjado del atardecer había desaparecido, pero dio paso inmediato a la noche. En el firmamento se divisaban las primeras estrellas y esa, por siempre, luna menguante. Nagisa le miraba firme. Esa noche era tan hermosa como las otras. Debía asumir que le gustaba, extrañamente, que la luna siempre permaneciera en ese estado, pero de vez en cuando hasta a él le gustaría volver a ver esa cosa redonda en el cielo, brillando intensamente sobre las otras estrellas y planetas. La luna llena también era muy hermosa.

—¿Qué miras tanto? —Sintió un apretón en su mano, el más alto le había estado intentando llamar, pero Nagisa no respondía. Bastó solo un tironeó por parte de éste mismo para que el peliceleste reaccionara de nuevo.

— La luna. He de asumir que la extraño de vez en cuando. —Respondió pasivamente y luego le echó una mirada a Karma, quien le veía como si no entendiera lo que decía pero, al mismo, tiempo le devolvía una cálida sonrisa. Luego bajó su vista hasta sus brazos y se detuvo ahí. La mano de Karma, ligeramente más grande que la suya, le envolvía y brindaba calor. Era un gesto que Nagisa, nunca-jamás en su vida, esperó hacer con el más alto. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en eso y más aún ante el vivo recuerdo del beso que hace tan solo unos minutos atrás se habían dado.

"K-Karma-kun y yo nos besamos." Pensó y una ligera inseguridad cruzó su mente.

—Eeeh, mira tú. Pensé que ibas imaginando una que otra cosa. —Su socarrona voz se hizo presente otra vez. Nagisa se frenó y Karma le observó. Algo había pasado. — ¿Ocurre algo?

—K-Karma-kun. Tengo una duda. — Se colocó firme. Estaba echo un manojo de nervios; enfrentar así al pelirrojo jamás estuvo entre sus planes. Bueno, quizás en un combate sí, pero nunca en una conversación tan incómoda como la que se tornaría ahora.

—Adelante. —Contestó el pelirrojo y, por inercia, soltó la mano de Nagisa y se las llevó a los bolsillos. Nagisa sintió el vientecillo entre sus dedos y asumió que había perdido su agarre.

— Éste, bueno... ¿Q-Qué somos exactamente? Digo, ahora mismo. — Obviamente por deducción él no podría decir que seguían siendo amigos, mucho menos **mejores** , entonces ¿Qué eran? — Los amigos no se besan porque sí.

Karma se quedó en su lugar, estupefacto. Por dentro, su mente se debatía si debía echarse a reír o contestar seriamente. Lo mejor sería lo segundo, no quería dañar al menor al echarse a reír. Se acercó a Nagisa, quien miraba inquieto al piso y le alzó el mentón. Le estaba obligando a verle.

— Pues, no sé qué seré yo para ti, pero dentro de mi cabeza yo asumí que **ahora somos Novios**. —Contestó como si nada. Su mirada era tan tranquila como la de siempre y sus labios, extrañamente, no estaban alzados en una sonrisa. Estaba siendo indiferente pero serio. — ¿Y tú, qué piensas?

Nagisa se sonrojó, más que por la cercanía, por sus palabras.

"Novios." Eso rebotó mil veces en su cabeza.

— Eeeh, yo... ¿Novios? —Preguntó.

— Sí. —Karma le miró impasible y movió su cabeza arriba-abajo para contestarle.

— ¿Tú y yo? —Nuevamente interrogó.

— No, yo y el Noria; lo amo tanto que le besé ¿Sabes?. — Quería darse el tan conocido facepalm, pero no lo hizo. En su exasperación, le miró algo molesto y dijo: — Nagisa, en serio. No puede ser tan difícil entender que tú eres el que me gusta y con quien quiero quiero salir. No por nada dimos prácticamente un _voto de amor_ allá arriba. — Con amargura pronunció 'voto de amor' en serio, lo cursi no le iba para nada. — Además preguntaste "¿Qué somos?" Tú y yo, nadie más. Ahí tienes mi respuesta.

Nagisa asimiló, despacio, cada una de sus palabras ya por segunda vez en el día. Si no le decían que eran novios, él podría pasar mil y un días pensando que Karma seguía siendo su amigo. No es que fuera lento. Solo le gusta asegurarse de las cosas... O eso creía.

— Ah. — Respondió nervioso y miró a otra parte. Karma se percató y sonrió un poco. Así que así era verdaderamente _su novio_. Más tímido y nervioso de lo que parecía.

— Dame tu mano. —Nagisa aceptó y le tendió su mano.— Ya que veo que te cuesta entender ciertas cosas, lo diré así. Nagisa ¿Aceptaría usted, _mi querida doncella_ , ser mi amante?

Los ojos dorados miraron firme los celestinos, los cuales, llenos de brillo quizás por la renacida emoción, le vieron sorprendidos. Nagisa rió un poco ante la actuación de Karma.

—No soy una doncella, Karma. Pero sí tu amante. — Recuperó toda valentía que había abandonado luego de haber bajado del noria y se acercó a Karma. No iba a besarlo, sí a abrazarlo.

Karma, sorprendido ante el gesto, se rascó un poco la mejilla y no pudo evitar pensar que Nagisa así, sí parecía una chica.

—Está bien, princesa. Ahora vámonos a casa, o la reina, tú madre, me matará por entregarle a su hija tan tarde. — Agarró la mano de Nagisa y se puso a marchar. El peliceleste, a su lado, gruñía con una sonrisa.

— ¡No soy una princesa, Karma!

— Está bien, señorita.

— ¡Karma!

—¿Sí, mi dama? —Karma le miró divertido.

— ...Eres un estúpido.

— Posiblemente, Madám. Pero le recuerdo que usted me ama aun siendo así.

Nagisa se sonrojó y calló. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo **bastante importante.**

— Ne, Karma. ¿Cuándo me entregarás mi Poster de Sonic Ninja?

Karma tragó. Nunca esperó que Nagisa realmente se acordara del trato que tenían, pues hasta a él se le había olvidado. En eso, se le ocurrió algo. Miró a Nagisa con una sonrisa y sentenció:

—Cuando no haya nadie en mi casa, ve a mi cuarto y sácalo. Ahora sí logras huir de ahí sin ningún daño físico o mental, te daré otro más una sorpresa. —Eran evidentes cuales eran sus intenciones. Ante esto Nagisa sintió escalofríos. Estaba empezando a renunciar al poster que, sinceramente, ya no importaba tanto.

Pues al fin tenía todo lo que quería.

 **Y solo le había costado unas cuantas palabras.**

Fin.

Pueeees, me tardé siglos en escribir un epílogo.  
Y dios, creo que ni parece uno. Más, no importa (?) Mientras le guste a ustedes mi corazón estará feliz. Gracias por los constantes ánimos que mandaron, que sin ellos yo no hubiera avanzado nada. También gracias a las críticas y todo eso. Ems, pues por fin subiré más cosas ya que al fin salí de vacaciones. Pero aun con esto mi vida no está libre de responsabilidades. Así que si escribo otro fic y me tardo siglos en subir caps, ya saben por qué es.

No había podido escribir el epílogo porque, por diooos santo. El manga hundió mi ship más abajo que el titanic y eso me destroza. No daré spoilers. Pero quizás suba un fic en referencia al Arco actual del manga. Sin más que decir, me despido y mando besos. _¡BYES!  
Psa. _Se me cortó el internet por tres días, así que escribí dos fics en mi aburrimiento. Pero no sé si publicarlos. Creo que subiré el capítulo uno de cada uno (pues sí, les haré continuación según lo que pase) y si veo que son bien recibido, los continuaré. Uno es del Kingdom Hearts y el Otro de Ansatsu. Y bueno eso, byes again.


End file.
